Mistletoe
by Poddyful
Summary: It's Christmas in Konoha! The sand nins are invited to stay over. Some mischievious idiot decided to put a jutsu on a mistletoe...and everyone knows what happens when you stand under mistletoe! GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Hi again guys! I made a new fan fic! (and I still have like…5 to finish ;P)

Lol I just had a power surge through my brain, that must be what made this story hahaha! -- result of eating marshmallows…

Summary-

It was Christmas in Konoha. The sand nins were invited to stay over. Some playful nin decided to put a curse seal thing on some mistletoe…?

Chapter one:

The streets of Konoha were noisy at Christmas. Gaara frowned and walked into a quiet lane. Earlier he had noticed some white berry things hanging in mid air on streets. He had witnessed what happened if he walked under them at the same time with the member of the opposite gender. He shuddered with disgust.

"Temari!" he sharply commanded his sister to keep up with him.

"H…hai!"

"Keep up, but don't walk too close. I don't want to get caught under that thing with anyone"

"Hn…" she replied absently.

She must've spotted that Uchiha again. What was so good about him anyway? Maybe Girls like males with dark hair. That would explain why Uzumaki is so unpopular. Wait…the Hyuuga girl likes him. For reasons he still could not understand.

But then and again, everything has its exceptions. There was that thick brows. No way would any idiot on earth ever like him…even that Hyuuga with bad tastes…speak of the devil…

Hinata was walking down the alley way with her head down. Her family most likely didn't want her to celebrate Christmas with them anyway…there were a couple of people going the opposite direction to her. She didn't care, even though she came in here to avoid the crowd anyway. She ignored them. She ignored them, that is, until an invisible force pulled her back.

"ah!" she yelped as she fell to the ground.

She looked around. Gaara was standing next to her with a murderous expression on his face. She tried to back away, but the invisible force blocked her.

"Huh…?" then it dawned on her. She looked up…and saw the bothersome plant.

"Ooh…" she whimpered softly.

Temari was biting her lip. She couldn't decide whether to laugh or frown. Kankuro put both hands on his mouth to repress a snort. Gaara's first kiss. He was going to put that in his memory forever.

Gaara was gnashing his teeth. He knew from other people's experiences that if you tried to destroy the damn plant then they'll multiply. If you kill the other person you'll be stuck there for ever. If you made a clone kiss her it doesn't work.

He stared down at the Hyuuga girl with distaste.

"What are you doing here? I thought the famous Hyuuga clan would want to spend their Christmas plans with the little hime-sama" he said coldly.

He saw her cringe and try to get up. She fell back down again.

He came to the decision that he should hurry up and get it over with. He pulled her up, and with sharp precision, his mouth came in contact with hers. (a/n I don't really want to describe the rest, but lets just say that the mistletoe won't let you go if it was just a quick one lol…meh he he, I'm evil :3 )

As soon as he felt the mistletoe release him, he released her. She fell back on to the ground and coughed weakly. For some reason the event that just occurred had weakened her a lot. She sat up, swayed slightly, fell back down again, and then darkness overtook her.

She was in the hospital. That was the first thing that came into her mind as she opened her eyes and felt the soft material of the hospital beds.

The second thing that came into her head was that something red-brown was next to her and that if she moved her head then she would be able to see what it is. She moved her head. And nearly choked.

"G…Gaara...kun…?" she said, coughing weakly. He nodded once before looking away.

"Wh…what are you…_cough cough_…doing…_cough_…here…?" she asked softly.

Gaara didn't bother to look at her this time.

"The other two went to the celebrations. I didn't go because it's too crowded." He said.

Funny how someone who doesn't speak much manage to get the most succinct words. Maybe it's natural. Hinata then remembered what happened before. She blushed.

"Ano…Gaara-kun…" she said, trying to fight down the red staining her cheeks.

He looked back around again. Her attempt at turning her face back to the original colour must've worked. Either that or the desert nin ignored it. He waited for the rest of the sentence.

"Ano…about before…uh…gomenasai…" she said, her voice barely audible.

Gaara frowned. Before? Oh yeah, the mistletoe incident. Urgh.

"Hn"

Hinata smiled at him. He was shocked. Some one had smiled at him. Someone's mouth curved up at him, and this time it wasn't a leer, a frightened smile, or just someone's demented looks. It was a genuine smile. He found himself drawn to it.

Hinata got a bit confused.

"Eh…? Gaara-kun, daijoubu desuka…?" she asked, concerned. He looked away.

"Hn"

Hinata smiled again.

She found herself using the time while he looked away to examine him. He was pale, like her. His hair was a dark reddish colour and it hung limply over his forehead. He had dark shadows around his eyes, from which the violet haired girl concluded that he lacked sleep and rest. Never the less, it made himlook attractive. His eyes were an alluring shade ofmarbly-green-blue. For somestrange reason it matched him.

His signature tattoo, which Hinata found fascinating, was neatly printed over his left eye. She was still absorbed in his image when the door opened.

Ha ha ha! I hope you like it so far, please review! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't have any reviews…

Hi, guys! I'm still not sure about Gaara, cuz I haven't read the whole series ;) so yeah…

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try…_sob_…Naruto still isn't mine…_sniff sniff_…

Chapter 2

Gaara's siblings stood at the door. Kankuro was holding onto several bags of things, looking defeated. Temari looked happy. She had gone and bought bags of things that they didn't have in Suna. They were either toys, food or decorations. And she didn't have to carry them either.

They both looked at the Hyuuga.

"Oh, you're awake!" Temari exclaimed. She was in an unusually joyful mood. Hinata blinked. She always thought that she somehow resembled her younger brother a little bit, in the aspect of having the habit of being slightly rude to strangers. Oh well…anyone can change. She smiled and worked up her courage.

"Ano…what…what happened after I passed…_cough cough_…out?" she asked hesitantly.

Temari cocked her head, and then laughed. A look from Gaara stopped her.

_**Flashback**_

_The Hyuuga girl collapsed. Temari couldn't help it. She snorted. Kankuro sweat dropped. Even Gaara would have sweat dropped if he knew how. She probably died of fright or something. _

"_Uh…Gaara, what did you do to her?" Temari asked, still trying to hold back giggles. _

_Gaara frowned and nudged the girl out from under the mistletoe with his foot. _

"_Hn…" his gourd shifted slightly and, as he expected, the sand came out and wrapped itself around the pale girl. _

_They went to hospital with the sand lifting the girl a few inches off the ground. Gaara didn't want to touch her, but then and again, even if he did, the sand would ignore him._

_Gaara noticed that Temari wasn't keeping up with him again. Then he saw the reason. The Uchiha. His eyes followed him and saw that about twenty girls were trailing behind him. The Haruno girl and the blonde one included. He glanced at his sister._

"_Go if you want" he said indifferently. Temari rushed off without a moment's hesitation. Kankuro rolled his eyes. What the hell was so good about the Uchiha anyway?_

"_Go and keep her out of trouble" Gaara told his brother. Kankuro stopped. _

"_What-"_

"_You'll only slow me down. Go and find something to do. I'll be in the hospital" he commanded him coolly. Kankuro nodded and went off to chase his sister. He glanced down at the fragile frame of the girl held up by the sand. In a swirl, they were gone. _

_**End Flashback ** _

"Argh!" Gaara cried out, clutching his head. Temari jumped to his side. Kankuro's eyes widened. It must be _it_. The demon...though why it was bothering Gaara now was beyond him.

Hinata sat up, her expression half scared, half concerned, and put a hand on Gaara's arm. He looked up, eyes half scrunched up in pain. Her blurry outline stood out in his hazy vision. The voice in his head grew stronger.

_Her sweet blood… _

Gaara grunted in the effort of keeping it down. For some reason he just couldn't kill her.

"Get…away…hurry…" Gaara managed to gasp out.

Temari's eyes were widened with worry. Kankuro's were filled with fear. Hinata's eyes were filled with tears.

"Gaara-kun…_cough cough_…what's…_cough_…wrong…?" Hinata asked.

Gaara slammed her in the stomach and she flew off the hospital bed, landing on the floor. She stayed there, scared, until she heard the gasping subside.

She stood up shakily and saw that Gaara was clutching the hospital sheets. The agitated expression on his face wearing off. She approached him cautiously and patted his arm. Temari and Kankuro went quiet, but made no attempt to stop her. Gaara looked up at Hinata. Her eyes were teary and scared. Scared…he got up and pushed her away angrily. Everyone was scared of him, he was sick of it! It's as if he isn't human! _Well…you're not…_the demon inside of him snickered. He stood there, shaking for a moment, then he disappeared in a storm of sand.

"Ah!" Hinata cried. Why did he disappear…? She looked at the other two, who shrugged, nervous, then went out. She slowly slipped back in bed, praying that Gaara is Ok.

Gaara reappeared in a training area in the forest somewhere. It had evidently being used recently as there were marks on the trees. A couple of shoeprints and cut of what Gaara guessed was a shuriken, probably someone had been practicing chakra control.

He sat down under the tree and thought about his childhood.

_**Flashback**_

"_**It's…it's…Ga…Gaara of the Desert! RUUUNN!**"_

"_No! Wait! Please…!"_

"_Um…what happened before…must have hurt, here, this ointment-"_

"_**Go away you monster**"_

"_**I** **was ordered to assassinate you**"_

"_So you had to..."_

"_**No, I had a choice…and I chose to do it…**"_

"…_!" _

"Ga…Gaara-kun…_cough_!" this time it wasn't a voice from his memories. It was Hinata. He looked up. She was still sick, from what he could tell. He didn't dare look up at her eyes. She walked towards him, a bit uncertainly.

"Gaara-kun…?" she said softly. He didn't answer. She knelt down beside him, and did something that completely stunned Gaara speechless. She kissed him. Of her own will. No mistletoe forcing her to do it.

Her lips brushed against his tentatively. His mouth opened in surprise and…(I don't know how to describe the rest, having never experienced it before, sorry)…his whole body felt like it was about to melt…yet he didn't feel disgusted. He didn't push her away, or even pull away. He was caught. It was one of the rare occasions he didn't know what to do. His mind and body was in a raging war. His mind protested weakly, but he killed the feeling easily.

After eternity (or so it seemed to them) they broke apart. Their cheeks were both slightly red and Hinata put a hand to her mouth. She had just kissed some one without asking their permission or anything…what would Gaara-kun think? She looked up at him shyly.

He was still sitting in the same position as she had left him. He was wearing a surprised expression on his face and his cheeks were still lightly tinged with pink.

His hand was clutching at the place where his heart is.

She cocked her head. She must've given him a heart attack or something! She noted how his hands shook a bit. Did he have a cold? She put a hand to his pale forehead. His eyes met hers. She smiled slightly and her face went even redder. Her eyes seem to be glittering. He hesitated, then shakily put one of his hands on her pale one. His other hand found her other. And held it. He gave her a small smile. His jaws were trying to form the smile with a lot of effort. Probably because he hasn't done it for years. They heard a slight rustling in the bushes. Gaara's normal expression returned. Hinata's hand dropped. He held it in both of his hand reassuringly. His gourd shook a little.

_It's not enemy…but I want blood_… the voice of the demon rang out.

Gaara ignored it. If it's not enemy then it must be either one of Hinata's friends or his siblings. Both were not worthy of his notice. He frowned. Since when had he gone so soft? He stood up and offered one of his hands to Hinata, who was looking around, bewildered. Hinata accepted it. He pulled her up and disappeared.

As soon as they left the audiences promptly fell out of their hiding places. They all took each other by surprise.

Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten and Kankuro all stared at each other by surprise. Kurenai and Kakashi were standing, amused, because they had followed their students all the way out here… well, Kakashi just happened to pass there…

Kurenai was surprised at Hinata's forwardness. After all, she was know by her lack of confidence…

Whew! Longest chapter I've ever written! Please review! I haven't got any reviews for this one yet T.T

Lol I suck at kissing scenes! (I've never done it before) and I felt weird writing one. It's sorta like…someone who's never had sex writing a lemon/lime/het fic…? I guess…? (Sorry, didn't mean to gross you out or anything)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you my reviewers! Love you all!

Heya people!

Disclaimer: You know

I think I made a slight mistake in the last one, I meant to say 'A couple of shoeprints and cut of what Gaara guessed was a **kunai**'…I think… AND I FORGOT TO MENTION! I forgot to list Kiba, Akakmaru (naturally) and Lee

Hahaha! Gaara was probably really OOC in the last one

And this one might be a bit weird; I've never tried writing something like this…

And I'm deliberately not describing any kissing scenes. Sorry!

Chapter 3

Neji landed gracefully on the ground and felt his teeth and hands hurting. It took him a while before he realised that his hands were balled into a fist, nails digging in painfully, and his teeth were grinding. His face was going red from anger. Kakashi noted this and smirked, interpreting it correctly.

Kankuro and Temari's mouths were hanging open. They have never seen their brother so…interactive –for want of a better word- to other people. They stared at each other.

"Wow..." Temari said. Kankuro was still speechless. Everyone turned to go. Six people were pulled back.

"Huh?" They looked up. White berries blinked innocently back at them. The clearing filled with grumbles. Kakashi looked, amused, at the poor people trapped under the Mistletoe. Tenten and Neji. Shikamaru and Ino. Kurenai sensei and…Shino. Temari and Kankuro smiled and left.

"OOHHH! NEJI AND TENTEN'S FIRST KISS! OOOHHH!" Lee cheered, jumping around on the spot in a circle (a/n I don't know how to describe this, it's like when he finally learned the lotus). Veins appeared on Tenten and Neji's head.

"You're lucky I can't reach you right now Lee!" Tenten growled dangerously, trying to break free of the mistletoe force. Lee kept going. ("Oohhh! Oohhh! Oohhh!"). Neji said nothing, but his face was going even redder. Out of anger or embarrassment no one could tell.

Ino's face was tinged pink and she was pretending to scowl. Inner Ino was cheering (Oh Yeah!). Shikamaru groaned. His first kiss. Great.

Shino was annoyed. His first kiss was with a teacher. _His_ teacher, in fact. Kurenai was staring daggers at Kakashi, who was grinning at her, with his head slightly tilted.

"Well, everyone, go on, you don't want to be stuck here for ever do you?" Kakashi said loudly. He walked away, reading. They all glowered after him.

Gaara dumped Hinata on the hospital bed gently. His control over Shukaku was fading.

"I have to go" he told her. He disappeared. Hinata sighed. She had to help him somehow. Even if she didn't understand the situation.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand sourly. Why do those idiotic girls have to follow him around? They were good at teamwork as well, even if they didn't intend it. Someone would accidentally shove him under the mistletoe with another girl and they would all growl at the 'lucky girl' that got to kiss him. In the end there were about fifty injured girls trying to get near him. He was fortunate that he was fast, or else he never would've gotten away. He walked through the forest with his hand on the back of his hand, sighing. Suddenly he felt a familiar pull. He hissed angrily.

Temari blushed. _Lucky…_ Sasuke sighed again in defeat. His first kiss crashed uninvited into his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the first day of ninja academy. Sasuke was just sitting at a desk, feeling annoyed. He heard his names among the gossiping girls. Something about how good looking he was and stuff like that. Then suddenly a face appeared right in front of him. It was the dead last. They had a glaring competition…until the idiot in front of him_ pushed him…

_**End flashback. **_

His face darkened and he grabbed Temari by the wrist. _Just get it over and done with…_

Gaara disappeared back to the forest, somewhere different to where he was before. He sat down on a tree stump and tried to fight of the demon that was arguing with him in his head.

_**Why didn't you kill the Hyuuga girl? Her blood would have been very tasty…**_

_No_

_**Why not?**_

…

_**I want blood…**_

_Later_

_**Now**_

"Eh? Gaara!"


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys! I beg for your forgivnessthat I haven't updated for so long!...

Gaara looked up. The voice that had called him belonged to his brother. He glanced behind Kankuro and frowned. Kankuro coughed and frowned as well.

"Um…yeah, the mistletoe" he said.

"At least she's lucky enough to get someone who... she likes Uchiha, doesn't she?" Gaara asked, not expecting an answer. No answer came.

Sasuke pushed Temari away roughly and started walking away- when he caught sight of Gaara. He glared at him as though it was his fault that he had to kiss his sister, then turned away again. Gaara's expression turned into something unreadable as he watched the dark haired boy storm away. Kankuro watched him nervously.

"What about the Hyuuga?" he asked. Gaara shrugged.

"Hospital"

Temari looked back at her brothers. Gaara spared her a quick glance before he started to walk again.

"Don't follow" he said before turning into a denser part of the forest. His siblings blinked after him.

Hinata stumbled out of the hospital, Byakugan activated. She wanted to find Gaara again. She didn't know why, but she felt that the mistletoe had somehow changed something between them, for the better. Maybe if she went and found him, he would just take her back to the hospital again? What if he didn't want her to follow him? Is that why he kept taking her back to the hospital? He's really patient…her mind was a mess. She trudged on back to her house subconsciously, not sure where Gaara would be this time. She was staring at the ground miserably as she walked, and in result bumped into someone tall…and muscular, right outside her house.

"Ack" she looked up to apologize and her gaze stuck.

"A…e…a…" she stuttered. Kakashi looked down…and blinked. The girl that he had just seen in the forest with Gaara…Kurenai's student.

"A-ano, go-go-gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei…" she muttered. Kakashi lowered his book

"Yeah…sorry" he said, before looking back down at his book. He turned to go, but…

Hinata looked up again. _No…please…**sigh**_…

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. His turn…he thought about it. The sand boy, from what Kakashi could tell, didn't seem to mind Hinata Hyuuga kissing her. If it had been anyone else…

So if Gaara of the sand sees him kissing her, what would his reaction be? Kakashi didn't want to end up crushed with sand with his blood soaked up for the sand to get stronger. Then again, he didn't have any choice…

His eyes traveled back down to the small violet haired female in front of him who was twiddling with her fingers. He mentally snickered. When this happened in one of the Icha Icha books, the guy would…

Hinata tried to look away from the mask that Naruto-kun's Jounin sensei always wore.

"U…u…um…" she stuttered. Kakashi looked at her weirdly.

"Uh…yeah?"

"Um…th…the m…m…ma…mask" she said finally. Her cheeks flamed and she looked away. Kakashi frowned.

"Oh yeah…well, then…"

He decided the best thing to do would just to cast a genjutsu. It's not like he was going to use the chakra on anything else anyway.

Hinata watched him, impressed. She would never have thought of it herself, not that she had the skill to do it, of course. If only she had though…

Kakashi finished the illusion just as someone passed the corner. Both of the mistletoed people watched the person walk past as though nothing was happening. Hinata let out a held breath. They didn't need to wait until the person disappeared…

All thoughts left her mind when suddenly her chin was lifted up and Kakashi's mouth came in contact with hers.

The rustling of leaves was enough to tell the demon host of the sand that he was not alone. He almost sent out sand to kill the intruder in the most painful way he could think of.

"Who's there?" he growled, annoyed. His irritation only grew when he realised that the intruder was someone he knew. A man with shoulder length brown hair and a senbon hanging out of his mouth appeared. A frown found its way to both faces.

"Um…hm. You're Sabaku no Gaara, right?" the man asked.

"Nn"

Genma looked down at the small child who was glaring coldly at him. He had seen him at the chuunin exams, and had enough sense to figure out that one wrong step and he would be in heaven (or Hell) before he could say "Shit".

"Oh…"

Gaara's frown was complimented by a scowl. One of the chuunin exam judges. Great. Exactly what he needed right now while his mind was in turmoil.

"Go away" he said coldly. Genma nodded.

"Sure, wasn't planning on staying anyway, see ya 'round"

With that, Genma disappeared. Gaara couldn't decide whether he should keep the frown or discard it. After a couple of seconds, he discarded it, and kept walking.

Sasuke looked around, almost nervously, before jumping onto the next branch. _Mental note to self: 'always run away from fan girls, don't just stand there and ignore them, because then they scream out how cool you are and cling to you like a leech' _

His nerves were on edge. He wiped his mouth for the nth time that day and jumped to the next branch.

"There he is! I found him! Sasuke-kun! There you are!"

Sasuke ran.

well, this wasn't a very good chapter...but hey...

Keep checking my hompage for pathetic excuses that I can't update if I can't...


End file.
